


Rainbow

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [4]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History has a funny way of repeating itself sometimes. It can reveal truths, make you realize things, or give you second chances. But second chances can be a hard thing when you've got to pretend like you've never met the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

“I hate the rain,” Eva groaned. She had been shopping when a downpour had started out of nowhere. The heavy rain had forced her to take shelter under a nearby awning. “Better call dad and tell him I’ll be late.” She shifted the groceries in her hand and pulled out her phone. Another presence ran under the awning beside her.

“This world sure is small.” Eva chuckled and looked at the person next to her. Prince Aikka smiled down at her.

“What are you doing out?” She asked.

“I decided to look around. I was curious about Earth stores.” He looked down at her and noticed the bag in her hand. “What about you?”

“Huh? Oh, I was shopping for dinner,” she said. “We ran out of a few ingredients. How’s your stay?”

“Fine, boring, but fine,” Aikka answered. “I’d have more fun if I could see you,” he said quietly.

“I wish,” she said with a sigh.

“I do not like your world leader,” Aikka said. “How dare he make you hide your victory like he does.”

“I don’t mind,” Eva confessed. “I’d rather people pass me over than crowd me like they would if they knew. I thought you’ve dealt with the paparazzi.”

“Oh yes, I remember them.” Aikka grimaced at the thought of all the photographers and reporters surrounding him. Shoving strange objects in his face and lights flashing at rapid speeds. “They made me nauseous.”

“Yeah, they tend to do that.” Eva chuckled and looked up towards the sky. “I think it’s lightening up.”

“It is,” Aikka confirmed. “I can feel the pressure in the atmosphere. It should finish in a few minutes.” Eva nodded and leaned against the wall. She suddenly sneezed and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Are you alright p-?” The familiar affectionate name was on his tongue but he refrained from calling her. Eva smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I may just catch a cold because of this though,” Eva said.

“You’re getting sick?” Aikka asked in concern.

“It's no big deal,” Eva told him. “I'll be over in a few days.” Aikka looked at her and frowned. He took his cloak off and set it on her shoulders.

“I'd hate for my princess to get sick,” he said quietly. “Even if it'll pass quickly.”

“How am I supposed to give this back?” Eva asked.

“You don't have to,” Aikka answered. “I have an extra so it won't be a problem.”

“Okay then, thank you.” Eva smiled and pulled the cloak closer. They stood in silence as they watched the rain come down in a light drizzle. It soon cleared up, letting the sun shine.

“You better hurry, it's going to start up again,” Aikka said, stepping out from under the awning.

“Alright, thanks.” Eva smiled and looked up at the sky. “Oh wow!” Aikka hummed and looked up as well. A rainbow curved across the sky. “I like rainbows, they're always so colorful.”

“We have a similar phenomenon on Nourasia, but the colors and meaning are different,” Aikka told her.

“Well, hopefully you'll be able to tell me sometime.” The two smiled at each other before Eva stepped back and bid farewell. Aikka watched as she left.

“Prince Aikka!” He flinched as he heard his name being called. Canaan ran over to him, glaring at him slightly. Aikka snorted back his laughter when he noticed his master was soaked. “Do not laugh. Your parents will be hearing about this.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Aikka nodded, trying not to smile at the sight. He looked back and frowned before following Canaan.

“Where is your cloak?”


End file.
